SEASONS
by Haechanie
Summary: Satu hal yang membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menjambak rambut frustasi di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka sadar. Pernikahan mereka tidak akan sama layaknya pernikahan pada umumnya. KIHYUN AGAIN! AUTHOR'S APPOLOGIZE ON NOTE.


**Musim Panas, 2013**

 _ **Tik…**_

 _ **Tik…**_

 _ **Tik…**_

Detakan jarum jam memenuhi penjuru kamar yang begitu hening. Sebuah lampu tidur menyala redup di atas nakas coklat dengan pigura kecil berisikan foto dua pria tampan ber-tuksedo putih. Disampingnya, tempat tidur _king size_ berderit pelan karena polah seorang pria yang mengubah posisi tidurnya dari telentang menjadi menyamping –memunggungi pria yang satu lagi.

Kyuhyun –Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu membuka matanya yang terpejam. Onyx coklatnya menyapa remang-remang kamar bernuansa putih yang mulai malam ini menjadi kamar tidurnya. Tunggu! Bukan hanya kamar tidurnya lebih tepatnya. Tetapi miliknya dan milik Kibum. Pria dengan marga Kim yang kini menyandang status sebagai suaminya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Tubuhnya terasa pegal semua akibat pernikahannya yang baru selesai selepas petang. Biasanya air hangat mampu meredakan kelelahan yang ia rasakan. Namun kali ini nampaknya tak memberikan pengaruh yang berarti. Otaknya berkecamuk hebat yang mengakibatkan matanya tak bisa menutup dengan tenang.

Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia bisa tidur disamping orang lain yang baru dikenalnya tidak sampai sebulan. Hidupnya selalu tertata dan berjalan sesuai rencana. Ia mempunyai daftar apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan. Menikah dengan Kibum tidak ada dalam daftar rencana hidupnya. Bahkan namanya pun tidak pernah tertulis.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyetujui lamaran Kibum bahkan sampai menikah dengan pria yang hanya tahu berkata 'ya' 'tidak' 'ehmm' saking iritnya ia bicara. Kyuhyun pasti sudah gila. Oh ia ingat, air mata ibunya selalu membuatnya luluh –meskipun ia tahu tetes bening itu asalnya dari obat tetes mata dengan merk _insto_.

Sialan! Cho Heechul memang rubah.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar suara dingin yang menyapa telinganya. Ia refleks membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Kibum yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Merasa tak nyaman, Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Hmmm.." jawab Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kibum.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Kibum –menurut Kyuhyun selama mereka bersama.

"Ya."

Dan Kyuhyun mengutuk mulutnya karena hanya kata itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban. Ada rasa nyeri yang menjalar dalam dada Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengerti, hanya saja nama Kibum seperti sumber dari segala rasa sakit yang diam-diam selalu menyerangnya sejak pertama kali ia bertemu pria itu.

Kamar itu kembali hening. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mencoba tidur.

"Tidurlah, sayang"

Onyx coklat yang tadinya menutup itu membelalak lebar. Sebuah pelukan dari belakang memerangkap tubuhnya yang menegang.

Panas. Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun terasa panas. Dadanya bahkan terasa seperti air mendidih karena amarah. Menyebar di seluruh tubuh membuatnya kepanasan dan berakhir dengan wajah dan telinganya yang memerah. Nafasnya seperti hilang, bahkan ia tidak sadar tubuhnya bergetar. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa hanya dengan sentuhan Kibum ia merasa begitu marah.

"Kau!"

Sentakan keras melepas pelukan itu. Membuat Kibum terduduk dan menatap onyx coklat yang kini menatapnya nyalang.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhku."

Sebuah peringatan dari Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan keras. Meninggalkan Kibum yang menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca.

Segalanya terasa panas seperti musim panas yang dimulai pada hari ini. Pertengkaran pertama dalam rumah tangga mereka. Satu hal yang membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menjambak rambut frustasi di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka sadar. Pernikahan mereka tidak akan sama layaknya pernikahan pada umumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEASONS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo….

Adakah yang merindukan saya? Hahaha

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya tahu, saya bukanlah penulis yang baik karena telah membiarkan FFnya terbengkalai dan membuat pembaca geram karena FF yang tidak dilanjut-lanjut.

Bolehkah saya membela diri? Haha

Sungguh, kesibukan di dunia nyata membuat saya benar-benar lupa pada tanggung jawab saya untuk menyelesaikan FF saya. Mulai bulan agustus tahun lalu, atensi saya bener-bener full untuk kuliah. Kalau sekarang sudah mendingan karena tinggal sidang skripsi yang harus sy hadapi.

Saya juga minta maaf untuk semua inbox yang tidak pernah sy balas. Saya tidak pernah membuka ffn, tapi saya masih menerima notif di email. Kadang saya sedih saat membaca inbox kalian. Sungguh, saya ingin membalas notif kalian tapi mau gimana lagi.

Yang kedua, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada chingu semua yang selalu meninggalkan komentar di setiap FF saya. Yang selalu inbox saya juga. Maaf karena tidak pernah membalas. Terimakasih yang sampai saat ini masih menunggu kelanjutan FF saya. #Bow 90 derajat

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya ungkapkan disini.

1\. Saya pernah berjanji untuk membuat sekuel Hyung! tapi sampai sekarang kenapa tidak direalisasikan. Jawabannya adalah karena file yang sudah jadi ada di laptop saya yang hilang dicuri setahun yang lalu. Untuk itu, saya mohon maaf kalau ndak bisa Menuhin janji saya yang itu. Mau ngulang dari awal males, hahaha. Jadi mungkin FF hyung! hanya punya satu sekuel saja.

2\. FF De Javu kemungkinan discontinued karena saya bingung sama endingnya. Next chapternya sudah ada tapi saya nggak pengen kibum mati disitu. Hikssssss~ entahlah

3\. FF Brother? Adakah yang nunggu FF ini? Hahahaha  
Mohon maaf yaaa kalau last chapternya hiatus sampe hampir setahun. Insya allah secepatnya saya upload. Chapternya baru selesai ¾. Bulan depan saya harus siding skripsi jd mungkin setelah sidang saya baru bisa mempostnya disini. Sebenarnya ada kekhawatiran yg saya rasakan tentang ending brother. Entah itu nanti membuat chingu menangis atau tersenyum, saya cm berharap ending brother sesuai dengan yang chingu harapkan.

4\. Kalau ada yang bertanya apakah saya menghilang karena ada salah satu komentar dari reader yang mengatakan tulisan saya seperti sampah? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena jawabannya sudah saya tulis diatas. Saya suka menulis, terserah chingu mau review atau tidak, tapi intinya saya suka nulis. Dan itu ndak akan hilang hanya karena sy dapat komentar yg seperti itu. Saya tahu masih banyak reader yg menghargai tulisan penulis.

.

.

Hahahaha,, maaf di FF baru ini malah curhat panjang lebar. Saya hanya ingin member kabar untuk chingu semua.

Untuk nae chingu Rahma94, terimakasih ne atas dukungannya selama ini :)

Untuk nae saeng Dianti Lestari yang selalu bbm saya. Hahaha, maafkan eonni mu ini. Brother akan secepatnya dipost. Sebelumnya baca FF seasons ini dulu ne.

Maaf kalau FF seasons ini tidak mengena, lama tidak menulis bikin otak dan tangan saya ndak seluwes dulu. Hahaha

Untuk seluruh chingu yang telah meninggalkan review, favorite,follow di setiap FF saya. Terimakasih banyak. Sungguh terimakasih banyak.


End file.
